MAC-10
The MAC-10 is a machine pistol featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. The MAC-10 retained its real-life name because the company holding the rights to the name went bankrupt. Overview The MAC-10 is a moderately powerful machine pistol available to only the Terrorists. The major disadvantages are its bad accuracy and high recoil. For those reasons, the MAC-10 is very uncommon and very rarely seen during public or competitive play. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it costs $1200 instead of $1400. Properties The MAC-10 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The MAC-10 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Average rate of fire * Medium damage * Cheap * Good damage for a cheap weapon * Lightweight Disadvantages * Bad accuracy * High recoil Gameplay Tactics * Spray at full auto when at close combat quarters. ** Using this tactic aganist groups of enemies in enclosed areas can result in sastifying results. * Aim for the head at close battle. Inflicting two hits at the head will kill. * Be sure to aim low due to the high recoil of this weapon. * For medium-range, crouch and fire up two shots burst and aim for chest or stomach. * This weapon is not recommended for long range but if required, fire single shots. The MAC-10 has wild recoil but its first shot is near as accurate as an M4A1's first shot so a MAC-10 snipe is 'possible'. * This weapon is great for rushing but only if the user can somewhat control its recoil. * It might be wise to pull out your sidearm in open areas because of the MAC-10's high spread. * The MAC-10 is perfect for ambushing. * If possible, throw a Flashbang, smoke grenade, or an HE grenade at the area(s) where enemy players are located and fire the MAC-10. * Sometimes, if a player is wielding this weapon and confronts an enemy player at close range, the MAC-10 can then be used for "spraying" purposes and can actually score a headshot. *Remember, this weapon is very inaccurate and very high recoil. Frontline combat is not always be best option. Countertactics * Avoid all close contact with its users. * Use long range weaponry against its users. * Use high caliber weapons like Desert Eagle and M3. * More accurate weapons can pick off its users from longer distances, such as the MP5. * Try to strafe in order to prevent users from scoring a headshot. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *If equipped with the KM .45 Tactical, they will draw from a single store of reserve ammo due to sharing the same cartridge *The MAC-10 in Global Offensive is the same model from Left 4 Dead 2 but with a different texture and the large silencer and flashlight from the latter game is not present. *Before Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive, whenever the MAC-10 was discharging bullets, the empty bullet casings were always ejected towards the player. *In Deleted Scenes, the MAC-10 is much more effective than its multiplayer counterpart, it is only available in level "Building Recon", enemy will use TMP instead of MAC-10 in game despite TMP is for Counter-Terrorists only in multiplayer. *Originally, Counter-Terrorists used MAC-10 in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes, while Terrorists used TMP. The Counter-Terrorist model features a submodel with MAC-10 equipped (see gallery, player model), but it was never used in-game. Gallery : Main article: Ingram Mac-10/Gallery External links *MAC-10 at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons